In-store public address systems and telephone queuing systems frequently communicate with customers by playing multiple pre-recorded voice messages throughout the day. These systems usually play static (advertising or informational) messages at set intervals which are frequently interrupted by important or ad hoc messages (operational), which override or block the playing of static messages.
In a retail environment, the “static” messages are typically professionally recorded and may be advertisements for products or services. The ad hoc messages are much more mundane, such as paging personnel to answer a phone line, requesting a clean-up of a spilled product, or even advertising of in store specials or events such as announcing to customers that in-store prepared products (fresh baked bread or rotisserie chickens) are freshly available.
Telephone queuing systems also play advertising and informational messages at regular intervals. These messages are periodically interrupted with status information such as expected hold times. In both in store public address systems and telephone queuing systems, instrumental music is frequently used to fill gaps between messages. In both systems however, the interruption of one message to play another results in a choppy presentation of all of the messages. This results in a non-professional presentation, which generally decreases the effectiveness of both messages and can contribute to a consumer's perception that the company is unorganized.
Accordingly, what is needed is an alternative method for queuing messages in the above-described environments. The method should be somewhat simple, cost effective and capable of being easily adapted into existing technology. The present invention addresses such a need.